<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11 ottobre 2020 by babykit87l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948176">11 ottobre 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l'>babykit87l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati due anni da quel giorno in cui i loro sguardi si sono incrociati dietro un vetro ed è nata la magia...<br/>Questa piccola oneshot solo per augurare a Martino e Niccolò un buon secondo anniversario &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11 ottobre 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> 11 ottobre 2020 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Svegliarsi è un’azione che mi traumatizza ogni giorno. Sono nel mio bel torpore, avvolto nel calore delle coperte e con gli occhi saldamente chiusi, immerso nel buio totale, perché dovrei voler aprire gli occhi e abbandonare questa sensazione così bella e protettiva? La risposta sono le due braccia che mi stringono al corpo caldo e definito del mio ragazzo, che dorme accanto a me ogni notte. </p>
<p>Mi volto verso la sua parte e apro gli occhi, pronto a godermi il suo sorriso assonnato. Ed eccolo lì, con gli occhi di quel verde strano ma bellissimo e le fossette ai lati della bocca, piegata in un sorriso che riesco solo a definire dolce e pieno d’amore.  </p>
<p>“Buongiorno!” Mormora lui, prima di avvicinarsi e lasciarmi un bacio a fior di labbra, che io vorrei approfondire.  </p>
<p>“Ciao!” Rispondo, quando lui si scosta da me e poggia nuovamente la testa sul cuscino.  </p>
<p>“Sai che giorno è oggi?” </p>
<p>Lo so, ma fingo di pensarci per un momento. “Domenica?” In realtà so benissimo che giorno è, ma non voglio dargli la soddisfazione.  </p>
<p>“Ah-ah lo so che lo sai che giorno è... Non fare il finto vago.” </p>
<p>“Okay, mettiamo che lo so... Che hai in mente?” </p>
<p>Niccolò mi guarda con il sorriso, poi si alza dal letto, lasciandomi senza il mio termosifone umano. “Aspettami qui, arrivo subito!” Dice, prima di sparire oltre la porta della camera. </p>
<p>Io mi alzo e velocemente prendo un pacchetto che avevo nascosto giorni fa nell’unico posto dove Niccolò non guarderebbe mai, ovvero la mia borsa della palestra. E non lo farebbe perché da quando l’ho comprata, l’avrò usata sì e no cinque volte in due anni per poi abbandonare l’idea della palestra in un angolo remoto della mia attività fisica, che si riduce nella pratica a correre in facoltà e nel sesso. Ritorno a letto, sotto le coperte e poco dopo lui rientra in stanza con un vassoio pieno di cibo. Niccolò e il senso della misura non viaggiano mai sullo stesso binario. Lo poggia davanti a me e noto che oltre al caffè e ai biscotti, che è la mia colazione classica, ha preparato del succo di frutta, pane e marmellata su un piatto da pizza gigante dove ogni fettina riporta una lettera formata dalla confettura e riesco perfettamente a leggere “buon anniversario” e un cuore sul finale. </p>
<p>“E questo?” Chiedo, prendendo subito la fettina con sopra il cuore e mettendomela in bocca. </p>
<p>“Oggi, anche se fingi di non ricordartelo, sono due anni che ci siamo conosciuti.” </p>
<p>“Se fosse per te festeggeremmo anche il primo respiro che abbiamo fatto nella stessa stanza.” </p>
<p>“Sono romantico... al contrario di te, Grinch Rametta!” </p>
<p>“Beh ma allora vorrebbe dire che questo pacchetto non è per te. Giusto?” Gli mostro il pacchetto ben saldo nella mia mano e lui sorride con gli occhi illuminati. </p>
<p>“Mi hai fatto un regalo per l’anniversario? Tu?” </p>
<p>“No!” Lo ritraggo prima che possa prenderlo. “Te l’ho detto, questo non è per te!” Lo prendo in giro, ridendo. </p>
<p>“Ma quindi anche tu sai essere romantico... chi l’avrebbe mai detto!” Lui sta allo scherzo e questa cosa la adoro, perché è difficile trovare qualcuno che apprezzi il mio sarcasmo.  </p>
<p>“C’è una prima volta per tutto! Però prima di darti il mio regalo, ho una cosa da dirti. E preparati perché è molto romantico.” </p>
<p>Lui prende un respiro profondo e denoto subito che si sta agitando. Quest’ultimo anno non è stato facile, abbiamo avuto la prima vera crisi che ci ha allontanati per quasi due settimane – le due settimane più brutte della mia vita – e c’è voluta tutta l’estate e una vacanza in Salento per recuperare del tutto il nostro rapporto e la fiducia l’uno verso l’altro. E ora ci meritiamo di festeggiare anche le minime cose, come l’esserci conosciuti.  </p>
<p>“Allora ho una confessione da farti. Noi ci siamo conosciuti due anni fa in questo giorno, è vero, però non ti ho mai detto che in realtà, io ti avevo già notato prima. Ricordo che eravamo fuori scuola, io stavo con i miei amici e tu davanti al cancello e stavi parlando con un tizio mi pare, non so chi, ma stavi sorridendo e.… eri bellissimo. Per un attimo mi sono isolato e vedevo solo te.” Sento le guance imporporarsi appena, preda dell’imbarazzo che mi assale ogni volta che devo esternare quello che provo. Non so davvero Nico come riesca così facilmente a parlarne.  </p>
<p>“Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” </p>
<p>“Boh... non è mai uscito in discorso e l’altr’anno era il primo di tutto quindi non ci ho pensato.” </p>
<p>“Quindi alla prima riunione della radio, avrai avuto un colpo al cuore...” Ipotizza, ridendo. </p>
<p>“Peggio... ho avuto un momento di totale blackout.” Beh se dobbiamo sputtanarci, facciamolo del tutto. </p>
<p>“Per questo mi hai fissato tutto il tempo, finché non sei uscito dall’aula?” Mi chiede avvicinandosi, con uno sguardo malizioso, molto paraculo. </p>
<p>“Te n’eri accorto?” </p>
<p>“Secondo te perché ti ho seguito fuori dalla riunione? Per noia?” Non aspetta che risponda ma mi bacia, stavolta più deciso e profondo e io mi lascio andare totalmente, trascinandolo sopra di me mentre mi sdraio con la schiena sul cuscino. Sento immediatamente le sue mani che vanno a sfiorare la pelle nuda sotto la maglietta del pigiama, mentre la sua bocca si sposta verso il collo, dove sono sicuro stia lasciando un succhiotto.  </p>
<p>“Quindi non lo vuoi il tuo regalo?” Sussurro tra i sospiri. Dannazione a lui, mi sto eccitando. </p>
<p>“Mmmmh il regalo non scappa, questo è più importante... Signor Rametta!” E riprende a lambire quanta più pelle possibile.  </p>
<p>Quando fa così non riesco a fermarlo e lo lascio fare, sentendo il mio corpo bramare un contatto sempre più profondo e intenso. tremo quando la sua lingua si insinua tra le cosce. Cazzo! È sempre stato dannatamente bravo in questo, tanto che finisco per abbandonare qualsiasi pensiero coerente, sentendo l’orgasmo arrivare sempre più forte. Le gambe mi cedono e apro la bocca ansimando sempre di più, mentre con le mani cerco disperatamente un appiglio, accontentandomi del lenzuolo sfatto.  </p>
<p>Quando alla fine vengo spalanco gli occhi e getto fuori tutta l’aria che ho in corpo. Sono completamente senza fiato e rimango fermo in quella posizione per un tempo che non so definire. Mi muovo solo nel momento in cui inizio a sentire il sudore freddarsi sulla pelle nuda e abbasso lo sguardo su Niccolò che ha poggiato la testa sul mio ventre e mi guarda con un sorriso soddisfatto. </p>
<p>“Tutto okay?” Chiede lui, la voce è roca e bassa e vibra sulla mia pelle umida. </p>
<p>“Ah-ah... era questo il tuo regalo di anniversario?” </p>
<p>Niccolò ride, lasciando un bacio sulla pancia, alzandosi. Peccato, mi piace sentire il suo calore addosso.  </p>
<p>“Vado a prenderti il mio regalo. L'orgasmo è un extra...” Ammicca, facendomi l’occhiolino e sparendo di nuovo dietro la porta.  </p>
<p>“Comunque sarebbe stato gradito!” Urlo nella sua direzione con un sorriso.  </p>
<p>Quando torna, mi sono infilato di nuovo i boxer e sto bevendo il caffè ormai freddo insieme a una delle fette biscottate.  </p>
<p>“Ecco qui, per te.” </p>
<p>Mi rigiro il pacchetto ben incartato tra le mani e provo a immaginare cosa sia ma proprio non riconosco la confezione.  </p>
<p>“Aprilo!” Mi incita lui, prendendo il bicchiere con il succo di frutta, iniziando a bere lentamente. </p>
<p>Comincio a scartare e noto che è una scatola bassa e rettangolare. La apro e dentro c’è un disegno a carboncino, lineare e preciso, che mi ritrae.  </p>
<p>“L’hai fatto tu?” Gli chiedo non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dal disegno. Alla sua risposta affermativa, rimango a bocca aperta. “Ma quando l’hai fatto?” </p>
<p>“Un paio di settimane fa... eri così bello, sdraiato e nudo sul letto, completamente addormentato che volevo immortalarti.”  </p>
<p>Subito le guance mi si imporporano e l’imbarazzo si impossessa di me. Mi sono sempre piaciuti i suoi disegni, anche quelli più astratti e scuri, però stavolta è diverso, in questo disegno ci sono io sopra. Mi sono sempre chiesto che cosa si provasse a vedersi disegnati su un foglio fin da quella volta in cui Giovanni mi costrinse a vedere Titanic perché una nostra compagna di scuola alle medie era fissata con Leonardo Di Caprio e lui voleva fare colpo su di lei. In quel film una delle scene più famose è proprio Di Caprio che disegna la Winslet sul divanetto, completamente nuda e mi ero imbarazzato io per loro, quando eravamo arrivati a quella scena.   </p>
<p>“Ti piace?” La sua voce mi riporta alla realtà. </p>
<p>“Da morire... è bellissimo. Grazie!” Mi sporgo a baciarlo continuando a sorridere come uno scemo. “Okay è il mio turno. Tieni.”  </p>
<p>Gli porgo il mio pacchetto e lui, impaziente, lo scarta con foga e vedo il fiato che gli si spezza in gola. Ha la mano che trema mentre prende i due biglietti per il concerto di Yurima a Bologna che si terrà tra poco più di un mese e gli occhi gli si inumidiscono di lacrime. Devo ammettere che sono molto soddisfatto del mio regalo, è stato un colpo di fortuna vedere che uno dei pianisti più amati da Niccolò sarebbe venuto in Italia e si sarebbe esibito da lì a pochi mesi e non ho esitato un momento a pensare che fosse il regalo perfetto per lui, anche se mi sono ammazzato di lavoro per avere i soldi necessari.  </p>
<p>“Come hai fatto a trovarli?” Mi chiede con la voce rotta dall’emozione. </p>
<p>“Ricordi gli straordinari che mi avevano obbligato a fare... non erano esattamente imposti.” </p>
<p>“Okay, ora mi sento un idiota ad averti regalato un disegno quando tu hai speso una fortuna per questi.” </p>
<p>“Ma che dici? Nì, io questo disegno lo incornicio, ci faccio la foto e me la metto come sfondo del telefono. Nessuno mi aveva mai ritratto in nessun modo e... è un regalo meraviglioso. Lo adoro!”  </p>
<p>Niccolò abbassa la testa e sorride. È una cosa tutta sua questa che ho notato fin dalle prime volte che siamo usciti, quando si imbarazza abbassa la testa, come se si vergognasse, anche quando non ha nulla per cui esserlo. Anzi spesso dovrebbe essere solo che orgoglioso di quello che fa. Io lo sono. </p>
<p>“Ti piace sul serio?” Mi chiede e io annuisco convinto, con un sorriso. “Okay... però non incorniciarlo ti prego.” </p>
<p>“Perché?”  </p>
<p>“Perché sei <em>nudo </em>in questo disegno e non voglio che gli altri lo vedano.” </p>
<p>Io rido scuotendo la testa, poi mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio stretto a me. Con un dito, traccio immaginarie linee sulla sua spalla, poi la mano si sposta sui suoi capelli, corti e incasinati. Lui si rannicchia su di me e sento il suo calore avvolgermi. È così bello che se potessi rimarrei così in eterno.  </p>
<p>E mi rendo conto che malgrado non vada sempre bene e a dispetto di quella crisi di qualche mese fa che ci ha messo a dura prova... Sono stati i due anni più belli della mia vita e sono certo di volere che ce ne siano molti, ma molti di più.  </p>
<p>Sono felice.  </p>
<p>Niccolò mi rende felice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non sono una grande fan della prima persona ma non so perché è venuta fuori così e ho deciso di lasciarla come è venuta... Spero vi sia piaciuta e vi prego di farmi sapere che ne pensate 🙏🏼<br/>Piccola nota: il disegno di Niccolò in realtà è di Dany Campy, straordinaria artista e il disegno in questione è questo 🥰 👇🏼</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://t.co/9l6QVTuW5f">pic.twitter.com/9l6QVTuW5f</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dany Campy (@Cam16Dc) <a href="https://twitter.com/Cam16Dc/status/1309183334141046786?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw"></a></p>
<p>Grazie mille a tutti coloro che anche solo leggeranno questa sciocchezza.❤️<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>